The present invention relates to a hydraulic assembly for a hydraulic controlling or regulating device, in particular for slip-controlled automotive vehicle brake systems.
German patent application No. 42 34 013 discloses a hydraulic assembly of the type mentioned above. For mounting the hydraulic assembly in automotive vehicles, special provisions are necessary to satisfy the specifications in terms of operability of the system (for example, a salt spray test) and, thus, to satisfy the later daily requirements during operation as regards the insusceptibility to salt and spraywater. Special corrosion protection arrangements and sealing and ventilation arrangements are required to ensure the operability of the assembly which, generally, render the assembly more expensive.
To overcome these conditions, special locations and positions for mounting the hydraulic assembly would be desirable. However, such requirements cannot always be complied with in view of the complex arrangement of the assembly in the entire vehicle compound and the limited mounting space available for integration of the systems in an automotive vehicle. Therefore, all relevant components of the hydraulic assembly are frequently sealed in a sophisticated manner at several locations. Further, the individual hollow chambers of the components are separately ventilated and bled for pressure balance. A large number of bleeding points automatically involves a large number of possible trouble sources which may cause malfunctions. Salt or water is likely to accumulate in the valve chamber, pump space, engine compartment and pressure accumulator chamber and possibly causes flooding of the hollow chambers.